Sticky Cheek
by AlmondArlert
Summary: Marceline attemps to record one of her songs and PB fudges her shit up or w/e


"Finished!"

Marceline clapped her hands together triumphantly as she clicked her camera in place atop a downsized stand, angling it to capture the couch and the tacked up sheet background. Couldn't have the audiences eyes wandering around her room instead of paying attention to the music, now could she. Before making her way to her filming space, Marceline plucked her guitar up from its place leaning against the television, and ducked her head into the kitchen, making a note of how occupied Princess Bubblegum currently was with making a plate of sandwiches; Sandwiches which happened to be packed with tomato, causing the corner of the vampire's lips to twitch upwards slightly. It wasn't every day you had a Princess waltz into your home and make you food whilst let alone taking into account your dietary habits. A second past and Marceline realized she was staring, thus she found herself shaking her head and floating over to her couch, plopping down in the center with her guitar propped up on her lap. If she'd been caught Bubblegum wouldn't have let her live it down. All 'wow Marceline I didn't know you were both a creepy night-dwelling monster as well as a total pervy butt'. Not that she thought the Princess labelled her as a monster or anything, but the point still stands. Taking a deep breath – not that she needed it – Marceline began to strum out a few lazy notes before actually beginning the song, her lips opening for the intro.

A minute in and PB was tip-toeing quietly into the room, carrying two plates in her hands, one with a fairly average looking salad sandwich, and the other just….Well it was pretty much a plate of tomato encased with bread - bread that would most certainly not be consumed. Speaking of bread, Marceline was sure she hadn't even had any. So it's either going to be the stalest, most disgusting shit to ever enter a relatively _sort of_ human body, or Bubblegum brought it over. In this case it was probably the latter. As Bubblegum neared, Marceline's eyes began drifting more towards her than the barrel of the camera. She'd have to either make a take two, or deal with a few displeased fans. Which is stupid because what do they care if she's paying 100 percent attention at least she bothered to even throw new music their way, seriously.

The last line of the song was on Marceline's lips when her attention once again flickered over to the girl now seated beside her. And really, she should have seen it coming. There was a camera set on record, she was trying to be all serious, and there was a pretty little princess in her vicinity. It happened in slow motion, Bubblegum's lips turned up mischievously and her hand was reaching out, stretching towards Marceline's face, getting closer and closer before...SHLAP. A slimy slice of tomato squished uncomfortably against her cheek, her right eye twitching involuntarily as the fruit slid down her skin, leaving a gross seedy trail before falling onto her guitar. What in the actual fudgenuggets. Why. She turned herself to face the culprit, whom was now giggling profusely to herself.

"Dude, come on. Could you be any more childish wow"

Marceline rolled her eyes and sighed. Wasn't she supposed to be the trickster, not the ever so well behaved Princess of the Candy Kingdom?

"You just looked so serious, I had to"

Princess Bubblegum replied with a light smile before plucking up the piece of tomato between two fingers and dropping it back onto the plate she'd brought for Marceline which was still in her hand.

"Oh so what, you're the only one allowed to be a total drag around here?"

It was Marceline's turn to smirk now as Bubblegum pouted, her already pink cheeks darkening a shade or two.

"Well you think you're the only one who can have fun!"

"I'm always trying to encourage_ you_ to have fun, Bonnie"

"Hmph! Now you're just being untruthful—"

Any other day Marceline would probably have been all up for the silly back and forth bickering, because hey, she'd take any chance offered up to her to get under the Princess's skin, although right now she'd really just like to go wash that slimy crap off her face and finish recording her song. So she decided to take the most practical and likely to work way out by leaning forward and cutting Bubblegum off by pressing an almost awkwardly sloppy kiss onto her lips. She of course made sure to wipe her cheek against the Princess's nose afterwards so she'd feel the tomatoey pain she was in. And judging by Bubbegum's silence, and more than obvious shock, her plan had worked just fine. That gave her the perfect chance to pull herself up and dart into the bathroom.

Marceline 1, Bubblegum 0.

Just how it should be.


End file.
